Problem: $\dfrac{4}{7} \times 2 = {?}$
Explanation: $2$ is the same as $\dfrac{2}{1}$ $\dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{4 \times 2}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{8}{7}$